Besides providing high quality NMR instrumentation and services to the biomedical community on a well established basis, we plan to concentrate our effort on the following problems: a) On the 250 MHz system we will continue the development of new techniques optimally suitable for NMR research on biomedical samples. Fast linear sweep techniques will be in the center of interest but pulse techniques will be followed as well. A special attention will be paid to the relaxation time measurements in aqueous solutions. b) A strong effort will be devoted to the assembly of a working 600MHz proton NMR system in basic configuration. It will serve mainly for the evaluation of achievable parameters with the adopted approach based on utilizing a Nb-Sn type magnet in the regulated mode of operation. c) New applications of the nuclear Overhauser effect in structural and dynamic studies of biological systems will continue along with the application of other NMR spectroscopic techniques. Selected problems requiring large spectral dispersion will be included into this program as soon as the progress of our work on the 600 MHz system will allow it.